degrassibiosfandomcom-20200215-history
Jake Martin
Jake Martin is a grade 11 student at Degrassi. After just moving here, we already learn in season 11 that he's family friends with Clare Edwards and known her since he was little. He seems to be in the orienteering club, and he helped Clare get over Eli and they even kissed. 'Season 11 - Biography' In LoveGame, he visits the Edwards household for dinner with his father, and expresses an interest in Alli when he first sees her. During dinner, Clare suggests she and Jake go to Above the Dot, so that she could introduce him to all of her friends, as he is a new student at Degrassi. Clare introduces him to Sadie, Dave, Alli, KC, and Eli. He asks Clare if they should make out to make Eli jealous, and she gives him a look before walking away. He has a conversation with Adam and Eli, while Clare stares at them. When Clare begins to have a scene,he tries to calm her down and takes her outside. He yells at Clare when they walk back to her house, telling her that she needs the closure, not Eli, and to move on. Jake kisses her, and the next day, Clare tells Alli that he is a good kisser. In Cry Me A River (1), Jake is seen setting up an Orienteering booth at the Clubs Fair when Alli says that Clare should join (referring to the Jake and Clare kiss in LoveGame). Clare then exclaims that she is not interested and that her and Jake were a one time thing. In Dirt Off Your Shoulder (1), Jake is seen talking to Clare in the main foye` in before Eli has his meltdown. In Should've Said No (1), Clare is on the phone with Alli talking about Jake when she walks into her house to find Jake's dad who jokingly tells her what she said, and tells her that if she wants to see Jake he's in the kitchen. As Clare walks into the kitchen, Jake is shirtless and is putting his shirt back on, Jake asks if there's a problem, but Clare just tells him "no" and stumbles up the stairs amazed at what she saw. At school she tells Alli that she can't get Jake's half naked body out of her head, Alli "demands" pictures and tells Clare that she should go after him. But Clare tells her that she's not sure if she wants a relationship right now especially after Eli's making the play about "Clara a girl who destroys everything in her path, especially one's love." Later when Clare got home she finds Jake working on her sink again and her mom's going out with a "friend" so she left them money for a pizza. When Clare's in her room she demands Alli to come over although it's her father's birthday, Jake comes in and soon enough Clare and Jake forget the pizza and have a "makeout party". Clare tells Alli and Alli encourages Clare to go after him. Clare writes a note and leaves it on Jake's car, after staring at Eli and Imogen flirting on a bench. At lunch Clare is working on her paper for the newspaper and Katie approaches her. Katie asks the status of Jake because he agreed to go with her to the movies. Clare is upset because she thought that Jake and her could be something, she goes to take the note but Jake has it, she explains what Jake told her. Jake tells her that since his parent's divorce he can't trust anyone again so he doesn't do "relationships" he just does "hook-ups". Clare takes the note and they agree to be "friends with benefits." In Should've Said No (2), While Clare is waiting in the car for her mother to go to school in the morning, she flirts with Jake over text messages. When her mother enters the car, she abruptly puts her phone away and they begin talking. Her mother explains to her that she doesn’t want Clare to think she’s a tramp after what happened the night before, and Clare awkwardly responds that she understands it’s part of her biological needs. Later, Clare and Jake make eye contact in the library when Clare is talking with Alli, and Jake pulls her away into a nearby Science lab. The two begin talking about what happened the night before and their own relationship which they both seem to be quite comfortable in. Jake says he’ll cancel with Katie for movie night so that he and Clare can hang out. After school when Clare arrives home, she is wearing a dress and is lighting candles around the house and taking on the phone with Alli, and Clare admits to her that she is falling for Jake a little bit. When she gets close to her mother’s desk, she sees her and her father’s divorce papers sitting out in the open. She ends the conversation with Alli and begins reading them, seeing all the hateful things that her parents said about each other, and that her father cheated not once but many times. Jake arrives at the house at this moment and lets himself in, surprising Clare. After she’s read the papers however, she begins to worry that she will get hurt in their relationship, specifically like her mother did in hers. Clare tells Jake simply that she thinks they aren’t casual enough anymore, and that he should go to movie night with Katie. Jake leaves and Clare closes the door behind him, and then leans on it in agony. Later, Clare decides that the best way to cope is to go to movie night as well, and meet up with a boy who Alli is trying to set her up with. The boy, Liam, guides her to sit right in front of the screen, and conveniently, right in front of Jake. Clare can’t bear to be this close to Jake, and asks Liam to get some fresh air with her. The two sit on a bench outside of the makeshift theatre, and while Liam begins talking, all Clare is interested in is kissing. When Liam pulls away and asks about Jake, Clare admits that she’s trying to get over him, and that she just didn’t feel the spark with him that she did Jake. Liam understands, and when Jake approaches, he leaves them both, warning that Clare is “frisky”. Jake and Clare discuss what happened earlier and the divorce papers she found, and Clare explains that she just didn’t want to get hurt. Jake understands and comforts her, but says that he can’t just be friends with her, so the two decide to “take a risk”. Later when Jake drives Clare home, her mother comes down the stairs, and Jakes father comes shortly after when she calls him, and the two reveal that they are in a relationship. When the pair ask Jake and Clare how they feel about it, they pretend to be totally fine with it, and do not reveal that they too have begun a relationship. In U Don't Know (2), Jake goes to Little Miss Steaks for steak with Clare after Imogen gave them the coupon. Jake is and Clare share a kiss across the table as they talk about how how it will be awkward telling their parents that they're dating when they're dating. When Eli and Imogen awkwardly interrupt Jake is introduced, later Eli asks Jake to do some construction work on the play and Jake agrees to it. In''' Lose Yourself (1), Jake is talking to Clare before she goes to class, he tells her that he's doing construction to build the sets on the play and that Eli made him do that. Clare asks if Eli did anything to him, Jake said no and that he's fine. Later on when seeing Jake on the high rise thing and Clare starts freaking because she thinks that Eli rigged it so Jake would fall and hurt himself. When Jake shakes it purposely to scare Clare, or bust her chops she decides to hold it so he won't fall. In '''Lose Yourself (2), Clare is paranoid about Eli doing something to hurt Jake, so she decides to work with him on the play set. Clare tells Jake that she thinks that Eli will hurt Jake, but he tells her that Eli has been very nice and he even asked him to be Fritz for a table read. Later that night att the table read, since Clare has to cover the play for the Degrassi Daily, Clare has to also be at the table read to write about the play script. Jake, as Fritz, does his lines and then he looks at Clare to see her approval, laughing. Clare then questions the play, telling everyone it was a lie, and Fiona tells her she has to leave. Clare waits in Jake's car until the table read is finished. Clare tells Jake that she set off the stink bomb and other things, explaining herself because of the script. Jake, confused, asks her what she is talking about. Clare tells him that the play is Eli's fantasy of revenge, saying bad things about Clare, and that Eli will make Jake believe him over her. Jake tells Clare that he would never believe what Eli says over her, and says that Eli's a weird kid that wears eyeliner and writes plays. He tells Clare that the play is very good, and gives her the script to read, which she does. The next day, Clare comes to Eli and says that she read the play. He asks her how it was, and she tells him it was beautiful. Eli tells Clare that he made some changes. Clare tells him that he made Clara the hero, and Eli quickly says, "Because she is the hero." Clare and Eli stare at each other until other students walk into the theater for class. In Extraordinary Machine (1), Bullfrog drives Eli to school and questions his mood when he sees Eli looking at Clare and Jake together. Eli pretends to take his pill, but actually spits it out of his mouth when he gets out of the car. Eli and Fiona discuss the fact that he changed the play way too much for the actors to pull it off. He decides to change "Fritz" to "Jack". Jake confronts Eli about the play and tells Eli to leave Clare along. Eli kicks Jake off the play and asks Riley to take his place. Later, Clare and Eli talk about the new play and firing Jake and they decide to talk at The Dot. Eli is under the impression that it's a date. At home, Eli is behaving erratically, dancing and jumping around in his room. Bullfrog comes in to give Eli his pills and tells him he's proud of him, but Eli spits out the pill when his father leaves the room. At The Dot Eli attempts to flirt with Clare which she shuts down. She asks him about Imogen and he gets upset. They start over but Eli becomes flustered when Jake shows up to take Clare to the movies after. They end the interview and Eli calls Imogen to rehearse with him at his house. They are shown rehearsing when Eli calls Imogen 'Clare' instead of 'Clara'. Imogen becomes confused, but Eli begins to make out with her. In Extraordinary Machine (2), early on he's seen getting his backpack checked for drugs, but nothing is found. Jake comes up to Clare after she's written her article on the play and asks her what she thought of the ending. Clare tells him that she doesn't think Eli will ever be done re-writing Love Roulette and she's just happy to be done covering and they can go their seperate ways. Jake seems happy by this news and tells her it's about time. Jake tells Clare that he'll see her at lunch and kisses her. In Don't Panic (1), '''Jake is in class when Eli approaches him and apologizes. Jake doesn't really accept because Eli ruined his job in the play and made it awkward for Clare and him. But Eli still apologizes. Also in class Jake raises his hand to share his idea for his project. Later he is seen fighting with Clare in the halls about not liking the same thing. After in class, Eli raises his hand and shares the same ideas as Jake did. Mr. Perino pairs them both up as partners, although Jake doesn't really like the idea. In Don't Panic (2), Jake is seen building the sweat lodge with Eli. He tells Eli that he's good at building because he had practice with his uncle. He also tells Eli that they're not friends they're only working on the project together. Later, Fiona makes Clare go into the sweat lodge with Jake and Eli. When she goes in there she doesn't want to stay but Eli makes her (along with Jake too). Eli tells them that he's not crazy, but Bipolar. They're both surprised. He tells them to stay in there to sort out their problems. Jake and Clare talk about their movie fight. Jake tells Clare that he finds it a little bit weird because he doesn't know how to tell their parents that they're together when they're together too. They work things out. Later, Fiona brings Clare and Jake out of the sweat lodge after finding them making out inside of it. They thank Eli. In '''Dead and Gone (1), Jake comes out in his "prom outfit" (which is nothing but a tie on top) him and Clare discuss the fact that their parents are dating and how they won't be able to avoid this longer than they have already. Helen walks in and asks if they can all have dinner later that night, they agree although they'll miss prom pictures with their friends, etc. In the car, Jake decides to ask his dad to reschedule. In traffic Jake tells his dad prom is that night and that he wouldn't make it to the dinner. Glen tells him they'll speed up the dinner and that he's going to marry Helen. Jake acts all happy but is really dreading it. At dinner, Helen reveals that her and Glen are getting married. Clare objects and reveals she's dating Jake she feels that it's too fast for them to get married and she's really upset. Her mom tells them that they have to breakup - Clare decides to leave to get ready and to take her mind off things, after Jake asks if she's okay. In Dead And Gone (2), Jake is getting ready for prom when his dad, Glen, walks in. Glen asks about what would happen if he and Clare broke up while they were under the same roof living together, and that he doesn't want either Jake nor Clare to get hurt. Jake seems to be thinking of their relationship. Later, Jake is at prom standing alone, and Clare eventually walks in. Clare says that they can make the relationship work because her mom is moving on to fast and that this whole marriage thing will blow over, but Jake disagrees, saying his dad is finally happy. Clare asks him "What about me?" And Jake says "We should cool it," meaning he wants to break up. Later, Clare vents to Eli about her and Jake's break up, Clare tells Eli that things got complicated between her and Jake. Eli asks how complicated and Clare shows Eli a text she got from Jake: 'Off to the cabin until the wedding. See you there, Sis.'. Eli, confused by Jake's wording in the text asks Clare, "Sis?" and Clare tells him that their parents are getting married.